first_global_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gothenburg Treaty State
More coming up Demographics There lives roughly 427 million people withinn the country. These are devided into 2 Racial groups: Blacks and Whites. They are further devided into 3 Ethnic groups the Slavs, the Nordic and Baltics and the Negros. For a more detailed look Ask or Discord Economics The State has strong economic ties with Germany. And less so with the Imperial Provinces.The Treaty State holds the worlds largest Merchant fleet. The Hansabund The Country has entered into the Hansabund and houses several Hansacities. Bergen København, Malmø, Riga, Saint Petersburg, Stockholm all hold the title of Hansacity. The Realm Reform The Realm Reform (Norwegian: RiksReformen) is the Norwegian economic policy Based on the principles of rapid Industralization and Millitarization. Using the vast Russian populations to form labour armies resettling parts of the East with Industrial towns. Aswell as the colonization of the African colonies to establish plantations and driving the naitives out of their traditional way of life. Railroad The Nordic railroad is having issues as the Nordic nations and the Soviet republics used diffrent gauge. This has been corrected by adopting the Russian gauge of 5ft & 1520 mm gauge. Steps are being taken to electrify the railwaysystem. Millitary With the controll of Slesvig-Holsten the Treaty State holds controll of the Kiel Canal. It allows joint use of the canal with the Germans. Navy The Treaty Navy is set up into 4 Navies. The Eastern Sea Fleet, The White Sea & Crossatlantic Fleet and the Fare Eastern Fleet. With bases in Horten, Murmansk Vladivostock & Bergen respectfully. Army The Treaty State issues Conscription for all men between the ages of 16-62. Organized in a local defence force and the more professional Royal Army. Equipment is mostly German and Local made. With a focus on light ranger untis and marines. Politics The Treaty State is in theory a Executive Monarchy. As there is no King. Regent PTK rules in his place. Only White men over the age of 25 with wealth are issued a vote. Each of the States send one representative to Folketinget. Elected via First Past the post. The Regent holds an absolute veto and elects the judges of the supreme court. Poltical life There are several parties in The Gothenburg Treaty State. 4 are represented in the Folketing. Currently the United Royalists and Farmers Congress hold the Government The United Royalists are the largest and the government party. A party filled with Nationalists Royalists Conservatives and Reactionaries. They find their voter base with the middleclasses And most conservative parts of the rural population. The United Labour Party the second largest party. is made up of several socialist, Marxist and Social Democratic groups spread across the country. They tend to find their voteingbase with the Industrial Proletariat and the poorest of the farmers. Their strong hold is in Sibir and Southern Russia. The Liberal Democrats are the third largest party in the nation. Filled with classical liberals and liberterians from across the nation. Their voting base is withinn the middleclasses and the elites. Their strong hold is in the larger cities such as Riga, Oslo, Moscow, Saint Petersburg. Farmers Congress as the name says is the argicultural party of the nations. Finding their base withinn the rural population. In Perticular the ones employed withinn the argicultural sector. THey have for the longest time been pro the colonization and Plantation of the African Colonies by White Settlers. Wanting a local version of the Homestead Act. The United Christain Front are the brave men doing Gods work here on earth. Having their voting base in the several biblebelts spread across the nation. Its is working tiredlessly to bring the word of the lord to the savages of Africa. Due to this fact they are not hugely popular outside of the biblebelts and often fall out of parliment. Administration The State is broken into 102 States and 9 Colonies. These are furhter broken down into communes. Only states send representatives to the Folketing. People who fall withinn the catagory "Black" are not allowed to live in a State and must therefore live in a colony. Each State may choose which languages are offical in said state. The exception is to Norwegian which is official in all states. And all Buerocrats are mandated to know the language. The Colonies do not elect which languages are official as Norwegian is sole Offcial in all Colonies. Category:State